


Birdy, Birdy

by Deaf_Dog



Category: Batman (Comics), DCU (Comics), Son of Batman (2014)
Genre: F/M, damian wayne/reader - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-23
Updated: 2017-04-07
Packaged: 2018-08-24 05:04:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 14
Words: 20,345
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8358430
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deaf_Dog/pseuds/Deaf_Dog
Summary: You are but a mere pet shop clerk, or so you want everyone to think. Being a chaotic vigilante has its perks, especially when you know The Big Bat Family secret. Hopefully, the fact that you're more chaos than good, won't ruin your newfound friendship with Damian Wayne. Damian Wayne x Reader





	1. Chapter 1

This was by far the easiest heist you had ever done. It was almost  _ too  _ easy. You caused a disruption at an abandoned warehouse to lure out Batman and Robin, wanting them to investigate. That’s exactly what happened. You thought the Batmobile would have been much harder to break into and hotwire. Yet, here you were, revving the engine. A smirk curved on your lips as you turned the keys. The sound of the engine attracted Batman back out and you hit your foot on the gas as hard as you could, bringing up dust and pebbles as you sped away. You laughed with pure adrenaline as you swerved on the roads ahead. 

“What the hell, I thought you locked the car.” Batman cursed, pulling Alfred up on his phone. 

“I did lock the car.” Damian ground his teeth. He was a legal adult now and still his father could not trust him with the Batmobile. 

“Yes, Alfred, it was stolen. Notify Dick and turn the tracker on for the car. And please, send us a vehicle to get out of here.” Batman growled over the phone, obviously frustrated. 

“Did someone seriously just highjack your car?” Damian scoffed, crossing his arms. 

“We’re finding who did it and they’re going to be spend some time behind bars.” Batman grumbled as he hung up the phone. 

 

You screamed in pure joy as you swerved the Batmobile and seeing it go under the lights of the city. You glanced at the mirror, seeing a motorcycle trailing after you. There was a call on the monitor and clicked to answer it. 

“I didn’t take you as the type to speed and go on joyrides, Bruce.” The voice of the very popular hero came through the speakers. You smirked, gaining this new dead giveaway. 

“So, Bruce Wayne really is Batman. I mean, I had my hunches and all.” You said into the speaker, twisting the wheel so harshly that the whole car swerved and turned around again. 

“What?! You are so dead when I stop the car.” Nightwing yelled back through the speaker. You hit the breaks as the car skidded, just missing the motorcycle. You turned the wheel, looking at all the strange buttons. 

_ I really should have worn worn a better costume than this stupid mask, _ you thought to yourself. You adjusted the mask on your face to better see. It was a black mask that covered your eyes with a white ‘X’ over one eye and a sword on the side of your mask. The Ten of Swords. You heard the motorcycle rev as it came at you. Hitting the gas, you swerved back on the road. 

“Seriously, stop now before someone gets hurt.” You rolled your eyes at the nagging voice in the car. 

“What’s a little fun to you heroes?” You laughed, checking the mirror. “All fun and games until-” You turned the car in a circle and flew towards the motorcycle. You smirked as Nightwing was not given the opportunity to move out of the way. The Batmobile and the motorcycle hit head on, sending him crashing into the windshield. You screamed as the car swerved and flipped over the other vehicle. The car flipped three times before coming to a stop against a light post. 

You groaned, hanging upside down from the seat. You reached towards the windshield, placing your mask back on your bleeding face. Unbuckling yourself, you broke out the door, crawling through the glass. 

“Fuck.” You muttered, putting a hand on your head. 

“‘Fuck’ is right.” You groaned as you turned, seeing Robin standing on the light post you hit. You felt your head spin, seeing doubles. So maybe stealing the Batmobile for a joyride was not the smartest idea ever. 

“Think I could get a two minutes headstart, Robin?” You asked, flicking a piece of debris off your shoulder. 

“Only if you want your legs cut off, scum.” He pulled out his very scary looking sword. 

“As fun as that sounds.  .  . I have to split, kid.” You made finger guns, taking a step back. 

“I’m not a ‘kid’! You’re the same age as me!” Damian growled through gritted teeth. 

“I’m like a year older than you, pipsqueak.” You laughed, taking another step back until a foot came in contact with your back. It sent you forward, hitting the messed up hood of the Batmobile. 

“Nice distraction, Robin.” Nightwing groaned, running a hand through his hair. He had cuts and bruises from the crash, but surprisingly.  .  . nothing major. You winced at the buzzing pain in your head.

“I could have done this by myself.” Robin hopped down from the lightpost. You pulled yourself by the car, trying to regain your balance. Nightwing came forward to grab your arm when you bit him. 

“Ah, shit!” He pulled back, holding his bleeding hand. Robin came at you, ready to fight when you threw the car door open to hit him. You rolled underneath the car, falling into a pothole. That was the last they saw of you for the night. 

 

“I take it you two took care of the nuisance?” Bruce asked when Dick and Damian came back to the manor. Bruce did not look very happy about the outcome of the whole encounter. 

“It would have been fine if  _ he _ didn’t barge in. Because of him, she got away.” Damian glowered, crossing his arms. 

“Me?” Dick put a hand to his bruised chest. “I’m not the one she was flirting with.” He said, accusingly. 

“Flirting? Is that what you call flirting? We were arguing!” Damian exclaimed. 

“All I’m hearing is that she got away. Did you at least get any information about who she was?” Bruce asked, rubbing the bridge of his nose. 

“Female. A year or two older than Damian.” Dick said, as that was all he really knew about you as a person. 

“Ten of Swords. That’s her mask. She doesn’t do anything large scale, just small stuff in the guise of having fun.” Damian reported. “I’ve run into her three time, not including tonight. She’s always managed to get away somehow.” He said the last part bitterly. 

“Keep a watch out for her. We need to catch her before she ruins another one of our outings.” Bruce decided. 

 

You groaned as your back hit the bed. Bruises were everywhere and a few cuts on your face, causing you to wince. Next time you’d be a lot more careful as to not get caught. You sighed, sitting up on your bed. Rubbing your eyes, you pulled out a work shirt for the morning. Well, the morning was only a few hours away. You looked in the tall mirror that hung on your closet door, poking the dark circles under your eyes. 

“Today will be another day.” You mumbled, deciding to take a short nap before you had to go into work. 

 

“Are you actually going to buy something today or just stare at the fish tanks like Ariel from The Little Mermaid?” You leaned against a tank of goldfish as you watched the boy go from tank to tank. He scowled, turning around to look at you. 

“Are you going to follow me around the store like a lost puppy?” Damian scowled at you, a hand on the fish tank. 

“That’s usually what you do, mind you.” You rolled your eyes. “What are you thinking of? Cichlid? Piranha?” You inquired. Damian scrunched his nose. 

“I don’t have a tank set up, yet. I’m not exactly.  .  .” Damian trailed off, looking aside sheepishly. 

“Don’t know how to set up a tank?” You asked.

“I don’t have the amount of training one like yourself has with fish. I’m too busy for that.” Damian crossed his arms. 

“I’ve literally been working here for two years, Damian. If you want, I could help you set up the tank with you?” You offered. Damian turned to you, interested in what you had to say. “I could come to your house with all the equipment and help you set it up.” 

“Sounds.  .  . doable.” Damian agreed. You clapped your hands together with a smile. 

“Great! All you need to do now, then, is choose a fish.” You pointed at the several tanks on display. 

“I have the specifications here.” Damian handed you a folded piece of paper. “Be at my house tomorrow. The address is enclosed in there. I, also, have the tank. I will pay you if you bring everything on the list.” He instructed. 

“It’s a date, Dami.” You smirked, putting the list in your pocket. 

“Don’t call me that.” 


	2. Chapter 2

Well, you were definitely surprised as you stood outside a large mansion. You knew the Waynes were pretty rich, but you had never actually seen their home. The fact that the mansion was this huge was beyond believable. Most of all, intimidating. You hold a large box with bags of fish in it and another box had all the equipment in it. It was very heavy for you to carry. You glanced at the door bell and nudged it with your elbow, waiting for someone to answer the door. You heard some shuffling beyond the big wood door and some muffled voices. When the door opened, a tall man with very nice black hair opened the door. He looked down at you, breathing heavily from running down the stairs to get to the door before Alfred or Damian. 

“Are you Damian’s date?” The man asked, a small smirk on his lips. You looked at his hand on the door, seeing a bandage around it. You had to keep yourself from smirking at the bite you had given him. 

“I’m Damian’s female friend who said I would bring him fish.” You corrected. “What happened to your hand?” You asked, biting your tongue not to smile. 

“Dog bite. What happened to your face?” He gestured to the few small cuts on the side of your face. 

“Have you ever tried to trim a parrot’s nails?” 

“No.”

“Don’t try it.” You smiled a little. “So, is Damian home? As much fun as I’m having talking to you, I’m here to see him.” The boy moved out of the way, letting you in. 

“Oh, sorry. My name is Dick, by the way. Damian’s older brother.” Dick was about to offer his hand, but remembered you were holding two large boxes. 

“Damian’s told me about you. Nothing good, I can assure you.” You laughed, causing his face to drop. “But I’ve learned to take Damian’s words with a grain of salt.” You smiled. Dick looked relieved when you said that. 

“Phew. Do you want some help with those boxes? I can show you where Dami’s room is.” Dick offered. 

“That’d actually be amazing. If you could carry the equipment, that’d be great.” You let him take the top box. 

“Dami’s never had a girl over before. I’m surprised he striked out with a girl like yourself. You look older than him.” Dick commented as he walked up a set of stairs. 

“I am older than him. I’m just pushy is all.” You shrugged. 

“Really? Because you look like you’re old enough to date me.” Dick commented and you could hear the smile to his voice. 

“That’s flattering, but you’re too tall for me.” You answered bluntly. “And Damian speaks his mind rather than suggestive compliments.” Dick groaned, now realizing why Damian liked you enough to invite you over. 

“Grayson, what are you do with (Y/n)? My room is the other direction.” Damian poked his head out of a doorway. You almost ran into Dick’s back, losing balance for a moment. Dick set his box down before helping you regain your balance. 

“You said you knew where his room was.” You pouted, setting your box of fish on the ground. 

“I was just trying to buy a few more minutes of interrogation time.” Dick smiled, jokingly. Damian crossed his arms and had a scowl on his face. 

“That’s no way to treat a guest, Grayson. Come, (Y/n). Before my other ‘brothers’ get wind of you here.” Damian took the fish and went into his room. You grabbed the equipment and followed. 

“Thanks, Dick! Ice is better on bites than that bandage is.” You called, right when the door shut. You looked around Damian’s room, surprised at how extraordinarily spacious it was. He had a large bed, closet, a dresser, bookshelf, desk and a large empty aquarium next to the window. 

“This is the tank. I bought all the chemicals needed for a saltwater tank and went through the trouble of getting the water tested.” Damian said, hands behind his back. You were still in awe of his room before you looked at the aquarium. 

“This is nice. Those fish you wanted were not easy to find-”

“Was money the issue?”

“No, no. I got all the fish, even the lionfish, which I had to go to talk to an underground friend of mine.” You smiled. “But I have them all. One lionfish. Two mandarin fish. Two emperor angelfish. One foxface lo. One Nembrotha Cristata. One Chromodoris Annae. Two Achilles tang fish. Three orange seahorses. Ten fish.” You listed the fish off as you took them from the box. Damian was anxiously leaning over your shoulder as you listed off the fish. He was practically breathing down your neck when you were done. You looked over, almost making Damian fall back. 

“Good.” Damian grabbed the bag with the Mandarin fish and looked them over like a kid on Christmas. 

“We can fill the tank with rocks first. I got light green, yellow, red and blue. You can decide how you want all of them work.” You said. “Could you do that while I set up the filter?” You worked in pleasant silence as Damian designed his perfect aquarium. It was really big, so it took quite a few bags of rocks and a LOT of water. The atmosphere was interrupted when a knock came on the door. 

“Master Damian, I prepared some snacks for you and your friend.” An older gentleman walked in with a plate of cookies and fruit. 

“You may set the plate on my desk, Pennyworth. Thank you.” Damian did not look up from his work on the tank. You smiled, going over to grab a cookie. 

“Delicious.” You said with your mouth full. 

“Is your friend staying for dinner, Master Damian?” Pennyworth asked. 

“Yes. This is taking longer than I thought, so (Y/n) will have to stay over until it’s finished.” Damian decided for you, waving the butler away. 

“You know, I knew the Waynes were rich, but damn. My mom would never cook for an extra person. She’d say that they get to eat my food.” You said, hooking up tubes and wiring. The water was filling up the tank, using special saltwater. The heater was set up and the filter was working. Damian had his sleeves rolled up and still fixing the placement of his different plants and hiding spots for the fish. He looked especially cute with that concentrated look on his face. 

“Can I put the fish in now?” Damian held up a bag. You shook your head. 

“No, no. You have to let the bags sit in the water for an hour or the temperature change will kill them.” You warned. 

“I see.” Damian crossed his arms, looking impatient. 

“What’s for dinner?” You sat down on the edge of Damian’s bed. You rarely went to people’s houses, let alone stayed for dinner. 

“I guess we’ll figure that out.” Damian said, starting to leave his room and go downstairs. You followed quickly, sliding down the railing of the stairs. You giggled as you went down, about to jump off when a boy turned the corner. 

“Shit!” You yelled before crashing right into him. “Oh god.  .  . I’m so sorry.” You quickly got up, offering your hand. This boy looked closest to Damian’s age, also having the signature black hair. He rubbed his head before looking up at you. His mouth was dropped as he stared. 

“It’s.  .  . it’s no problem. Who.  .  . might you be?” The boy took your hand, letting you pull him up. 

“(Y/n). I’m helping Damian with his fish tank.” You smiled. 

“I thought your reflexes would have been faster than that, Drake.” Damian commented as he walked down the stairs. The boy frowned, rolling his eyes. 

“I can’t believe Damian actually has a friend.” You muttered, looking back at you. “Tim. Tim Drake.” He introduced himself. You were about to say something when Damian grabbed your wrist and pulled you into the dining room. Alfred had all the plates prepared, setting them onto the tables. You eagerly sat down at a plate, waiting for Damian to sit beside you. Four other men were at the table. Bruce Wayne sat at the head of the table, surprised by the new guest sitting with Damian. Tim and Dick sat across the table from you, while a new one came and sat right next to you. Damian scowled. 

“I didn’t know you had a girlfriend, Dami.” The guy next to you commented, a smirk on his face. 

“I didn’t know you actually showed up for dinner,  _ Todd _ .” Damian clicked his tongue. He glanced between you and him. 

“We’re not dating. I’m just a very pushy friend.” You smirked a little, deciding to start eating. 

“How’s the fish tank going, Damian?” Bruce asked, eating his food and thanking Alfred. Damian poked at his food. 

“It’s almost finished. The fish are getting used to the water right now.” Damian said. “Then the fish tank will be done and perfect.” 

“I guess you finally found a better hobby than going around-” Dick paused, not wanting to blow their cover. “-ruining our garden.” He said, quickly. Damian scrunched his face up. 

“At least my hobbies don’t involve getting crabs.” Damian muttered as he tore at his food. You put your hand over your mouth to keep yourself from laughing. 

“You got what?!” Jason yelled. 

“Damian, you said you wouldn’t tell anyone about last week.” Dick growled, reaching across the table to bat at him. Damian leaned back to avoid the hand. 

“Don’t tell me you used my bath towels.” Jason made a gross face. 

“That’s not talk for when we’re eating.” Bruce sighed, rubbing the bridge of his nose. 

“I like your dinners. Good food and entertainment.” You giggled, listening to the boys argue. 

“So, you’re not dating Damian?” Jason asked, gaining your attention again. 

“We’re actually married.” You said sarcastically. Damian elbowed you in the side. 

“As if. Don’t joke like that with these fools.” Damian grumbled, making you laugh. “I’m done with my food. C’mon, (Y/n). Let’s go check on the fish.” 

“Aye aye.” You took one last bite before getting out of the seat and waving goodbye.


	3. Chapter 3

“I’ll let you do the honors of cutting the bags open.” You said, peering into the water-filled aquarium. You had just hopped off Damian’s bed, having to sit around for twenty minutes for the fish. Damian looked excitedly at the bags of fish, which you thought was pretty cute. Damian took out a knife, surprising you, and cutting open the bags you had brought with. The fish floated down in the warm water, swimming around and exploring their new home. The slugs floated to the bottom, finding their home in the rocks. Both you and Damian kneeled on his rug and watched as the fish swam around the tank. They were all so beautiful and it was truly mesmerizing.

“This is awesome.” You muttered, seeing the lighted aquarium with the dark of the night in the background.

“Agreed.” Damian’s eyes were locked on the tank. You stood up, glancing at the clock before at the fish again.

“It’s getting a little late.” You murmured, arms crossed. Damian looked to the clock, scrunching his nose.

“It’s only seven.” Damian said, standing up from the floor. You rose a brow, trying to keep the smile from coming on your lips.

“And?” You asked, letting your lips curl up. Damian turned away from you, a light blush on his face. Damian walked over to a shelf in his room and pulled something out.

“My father showed me this movie the other week. It was pretty good. Would you like to watch it?” Damian looked up at you, his eyes saying that he wanted you to stay.

“As long as you have popcorn, I’m in.” You smiled, jumping up on Damian’s bed and leaning against the headboard.

“Pennyworth.” Damian called from the door. “A bowl of popcorn with extra butter.” He ordered, making you roll your eyes.

“As you wish, Master Damian.” You heard the older gentleman call. Damian put the movie in and sat beside you on his bed. The popcorn came a few minutes later. One movie turned into two and that turned into three. It was a quarter before one in the morning and the TV was still going, but you and Damian were not. You both fell asleep during the beginning of the third film, leaning on each other.

 

Damian woke up around five, like he normally did. He groaned, still tired. He burrowed his head more into his soft pillow, throwing his arm over it. As soon as his pillow moved, he started to rub his eyes, sitting up. His “pillow” was more so your chest as you slept in his bed. You were lying on your back and he had been resting his head on your chest. Damian blushed, jumping up from his bed and going to his bathroom to wash up.

You did not wake up until nine, forgetting that you were in someone else’s bed. You left the room, wandering the labyrinth of hallways until you found the stairs. Rubbing your eyes, you looked around the living room. Dick was sitting in a chair with a book.

“Looking for Dami?” Dick asked, looking up from his book. You pulled the shoulder of your shirt back up, realizing it had fallen down your arm. You now realized how disheveled you looked.

“Yeah. Kinda rude to just leave a girl when you watch three whole movies with her in one night.” You said, mostly in sarcasm. Dick smiled, looking very charming in his pajama pants and t-shirt.

“He’s.  .  . outside.” Dick said, standing up from his spot and deciding to walk you to the backyard. You did not see him at first until a blur came out of the corner of your eye, slicing a log in half. You blinked, feeling like you were in some dream. Damian was in exercise attire, a sword in hand as he practiced slashing a log into wood chips.

“Piece of work, isn’t he?” Dick chuckled, turning to go back to the living room. You slowly, opened the sliding door and stood outside.

“Do all the girls you bring home get to watch you take your anger out on sticks?” You smirked, causing Damian to pause his workout.

“You’re awake.” Damian stated, wiping his brow.

“Yeah, well, I think I’m going to head out. I don’t usually sleepover at people’s.  .  . mansions. I’ll see you around, Damian.” You smiled.

“Wait-“ Damian said, scowling at the smile on your face.

“My number is on the fish tank.” You smirked, going back inside to walk through the house to the front. Damian was sputtering and blushing, not knowing how to respond.

“Leaving, Ms. (Y/n)?” Alfred asked, standing by the front door.

“Yes. It was very nice to meet you, Alfred. Thank you for dinner and the popcorn. You’ll have to give me your recipe.” You smiled, opening the front door.

“That would require another visit, Ms. (Y/n).” Alfred smiled as you closed the door.

 

“You type of guys are literally the worst.” You grunted as your foot connected with the security guard’s face. He was knocked back, hitting the glass case and breaking it. You took a breath and looked at your chaos. Three guards were down and another kept trying to get to the phone. You knocked his legs out from underneath him, breaking his wrist easily with your boot.

“Stop screaming.” Your boot collided with the man’s face, knocking him unconscious. Cracking your neck, you moved on to the goods. There were diamonds and pearls and rubies and sapphires. You grabbed as many as you could, hearing police sirens in the distance. Breaking another case, you grabbed a handful of golden earrings and ran to the bathroom. You climbed out the small window, running down the alley until you got to a fire escape. You went up to the roof, jumping to the next building. You were about to start running again when a batarang cut your shoulder. You faltered in your step, dropping down to your knees.

“I took you more for a chaotic ringleader than a petty thief.” Robin spat, standing on the edge of the roof. You stood up, jumping once again to another building. “Don’t run when I’m talking to you.” Robin growled, throwing another batarang. You dodged this time, ducking down to a lower building.

“Why are you stealing all of this jewelry?” Robin questioned, landing a few feet behind you.

“Is it really stealing when those security guards were doing the same?” You shouted back, ripping your cloak off your body. The jewels and necklaces and stones went up in the air, falling to the alley ground like snow. There was a whole group of homeless people there and they all ran to grab at the expensive jewels.

“You think you’re some Robin Hood?” Damian tried to grab your wrist, but you threw a knife in return.

“You know, I think I’d leave that to people like Red Hood.” You laughed, skidding to the edge of the building. You were about to jump again when Robin slammed into your back, wrapping his arms around you. His weight propelled you forward and you crashed against a window ten feet down on the next building, a warehouse. You groan, feeling the bruises starting to form on your body.

A fist hit your masked face, causing the edges of your mask to shatter. Before you knew it, Robin had you pinned to the ground, hitting the rest of your mask off your face. He froze when he saw your face. You knew something like this would happen, so you wore heavy face paint and makeup. Your lips were bright red and your eyes were green and purple. You painted your face to have stars on each cheek. There was no way for him to recognize you.

“What the hell?” Damian was taken aback by the second mask you wore. You smirked, feeling your heart racing from the adrenaline of running.

“Yikes, that’s not how you speak to a lady.” You chuckled, seeing Robin’s nose crinkle up.

“As if you could be one.” Damian scoffed, pressing his arm harder against your neck. “You’re going to be thrown in a prison where you belong.” He growled.

“Then can I make a request?” You asked, that mocking grin still on your face. Damian was about to refuse when you leaned up and placed a kiss on his lips. He froze, losing his grip on you and becoming rigid. You pulled away by an inch, letting your teeth drag across his bottom lip.

“Fuck.” Damian let out a long breath, kissing you back. For some reason your lips and your mannerisms just pushed him. He wanted to beat you. He wanted to fight you. He wanted to hold you down. He wanted to kiss you to have some power. Your gloved hands came up and cupped Damian’s face, working your lips against his own. You brought your leg up, gently letting your knee run up his leg. Damian shivered, adrenaline running from the new, compromising situation. You smirked into the kiss before your foot pushed Damian’s body off of yours. He flew back in surprise, flustered still about the kiss. The amount of time it took for him to clear his head was enough for you to disappear. Damian cursed loudly, enraged that you slipped through his fingers again. He looked to the floor, picking up the broken half of your mask.

 

“How did the patrol go?” Bruce asked as Damian came into the batcave, taking his mask off. Damian grunted, throwing the broken mask on his lap.

“She managed to slip away again. I’m going to kill her one of these times.” Damian hissed and Bruce knew he really meant it.

“Hey, Damian.” Dick stood in his Nightwing costume, leaning against the stairs. Damian was still frustrated, looking over at Dick with a scowl.

“What, Grayson?” He gritted his teeth.

“You have a little something.  .  .” Dick motioned to his mouth. Damian rubbed his fist against the corner of his mouth, looking at the residue of red lipstick. His face turned pink from embarrassment as he violently rubbed his face. Dick stood there with a stupid grin on his face the whole time.


	4. Chapter 4

“Ow, ow, ow.” You muttered to yourself, cleaning the cut you got from when Robin threw his batarang. It was a lot deeper than you thought, but you would live without stitches. You groaned, looking at your battered arm. There was a bruise in the shape of a bat now on your upper arm, along with the slice Damian decided to take out of your arm. As soon as you were bandaged and had an icepack, you hit the hay.

 

“Two nights in a row is a little bit of a stretch.” You muttered to yourself as you zipped up your costume. You wrapped a new cloak around your shoulders and looked around your apartment. There was an extra mask lying around, but this one wasn’t as cool as the one that was broken. You sighed, really wishing it hadn’t gotten totally wrecked when Damian got you. That wouldn’t happen this time, though. You were positive to not get that close to being caught again.

“How can I.  .  . mess with them tonight. Hmm.  .  . eeny meeny miny Nightwing.” You murmured to yourself as you sat atop a light post. You heard the motor of his motorcycle a couple blocks away. He was getting closer and closer to your position. You waited until you could see him coming down the street when you launched yourself at him. Your body hit his and the motorcycle swerved as both of you fell off. You rolled on the ground, landing on your back.

“Not to self.  .  . that was the stupidest thing I could have done all night.” You groaned, rubbing your head as you sat up.

“You’re telling me.” Nightwing was already on his feet, dusting off his body suit. You slowly stood up, cracking your neck.

“I was going to have a better plan but my body moved before I could think.” You rubbed your head.

“You laid one pretty thick on Robin last night, Ten of Swords. Sadly, I don’t let crazy girls get that close to me.” He pulled out his escrima sticks and whirled them around.

“Lucky for you I’m not interested.” You pulled out two daggers and took up a stance to fight. The sound of metal on metal was heard throughout the street as you tried to get close enough to lay on some damage.

“Why are you.  .  .” Nightwing paused, blocking one of your kicks. “.  .  . so obsessed with us? I swear, don’t you have anything better to do?” Nightwing landed a hit to your shoulder. Your teeth clenched as you felt the electric shock going through your shoulder. You threw yourself back, feeling your body twitch.

“My employer specifically wants me to keep you guys warm for him. Think of me as a fluffer.” You laughed, trying to flex your fingers. You threw a marble at Nightwing, which he hit away.

“Did you just throw a marble at me?” Nightwing asked.

“Pretty much.” You leapt forward to kick his leg. Nightwing hissed, moving back.

“You’re not getting away tonight. Robin may have let you slip through his fingers, but I won’t.” Nightwing promised, grabbing a hold of your wrist. He pulled you forward against his body as he grappled you in a tight hold. You cursed, trying to hit at him, but it was too hard. “What’s underneath your mask?” He grunted, making a move to pull it off your face. You bit his fingers as hard as you could, causing him to throw you forward. He kept hold of your mask, pulling it off your face as you hit the pavement. Your palms were scraped and your body felt sore. Nightwing held your mask in his hand, clipping it to his belt. You kept your face to the ground, not wanting to give away your identity. Damian may have not gotten who you were with all that paint, but you had no clue if Dick was as clueless.

“Let’s see your face.” Nightwing grabbed you by the back of your neck, but you brought your hands up to cover your face. “Are you serious?” He sighed, exhaustedly. You brought your leg back to kick him in the groin, which definitely won you the fight. You pulled the hood of your cloak up and jumped away. Nightwing groaned, bent over.

“Not tonight, pretty boy.” You said, running off down the street. You turned into an alley and climbed up to the roof to complete your getaway.

 

The last thing you thought you’d receive was a phone call from Damian the next morning. You groaned as you answered, too sore to want to move.

“(Y/n).  .  .” You muttered, sleepily, rubbing your eyes.

“How are you sleeping? It’s 11 in the morning.” You smiled upon hearing Damian’s brash voice, sitting up in your bed.

“I was out late last night. You know, having fun. Are you calling to check on my sleeping patterns or to ask me out on a date, little man?” You smirked, hearing Damian growl on the other line.

“Do you want to go out to lunch or not?” Damian huffed, aggressively.

“Sounds perfect. I’ll be at your house in an hour.” You said.

“What? No! I’m going to pick _you_ up.” Damian insisted.

“Chill out. You don’t know where I live. I’ll see you in an hour, Damian.” You hung up the phone before he could argue more with you. Getting dressed and taking a shower was the most painful thing you could have done. You changed the bandages on your arms and groaned when you saw the burn on your shoulder from the escrima last night. A long sleeve shirt would be needed. Your hair was still a little moist when you arrived at the Wayne manor an hour later.

“Hello, Miss (Y/n).” Alfred greeted at the door. “Master Damian told me you would be arriving shortly.” He smiled. “You may wait in the living room while I fetch him.” He led you to the room with the couch and bookshelves. Dick was sitting there again with a book.

“Back for another play date?” Dick smiled, looking up from his book.

“Yup. You guys are quite hospitable, so how could I not?” You shrugged. Dick stood up and came over to you.

“Want a seat?”

“I think I’ll be fine. Damian asked me out for lunch and I think he’d enjoy going out.” You said. “Besides, I just got my paycheck.” Although, it was the paycheck of your “employer” and not your day job.

“Really?” Dick murmured, looking you over. He noted the dark circles under your eyes and the small, healing cuts on the side of your face. He reached forward and grabbed your shoulder,  squeezing it slightly. You bit your tongue from crying out, but your face could not hide the pain that you were in. Dick moved your shirt aside to show the burn mark he knew was from his escrima sticks. He pulled you forward and his voice turned low and deadly.

“Give me one good reason why I shouldn’t tell Damian who you are?” Dick whispered, his hand balled up in your shirt. Your mouth was dry at a loss for words.

“Because he kissed me back.” You whispered, inaudibly. Dick was quiet. “Damian kissed me back, even if he didn’t know it was me. He likes me. Do you really want to break his heart like that.  .  . Nightwing?” You asked. Dick glanced toward the stairs, hearing Damian and Alfred coming. He let go of you, sitting back down.

“He’ll find out sooner or later.” Dick muttered, narrowing his eyes. You were quiet as Damian came into the room.

“Are you ready to go out?” Damian asked, eyeing Dick. He could feel the uncomfortable tension in the room.

“Yes! If you don’t have anything in mind, there’s this nice place by my apartment.” You suggested. Damian glanced at Dick again before walking with you.

“Are you ok?” Damian asked as he left the manor. You walked with him to his car, which was too expensive for you to even in sit in.

“Yeah, I’m fine.” You smiled at him. Damian stared at your face for a few moments before starting the car. He really wanted to know what had gone down between you and Dick, but he decided to ignore it. He shifted into gear and drove away from the manor, letting you instruct him on where to go. The place was very casual, something Damian was not used to. You insisted on buying the meal, refusing to let him be a “typical guy”.

You laughed and smiled, the tense air completely gone now. Damian bought you ice cream on the next block as he walked you home. You told him a joke and you felt your heart skip a bit when Damian smiled in humor.

“Well, this is my place.” You paused in front of your apartment. Damian looked annoyed that the date seemed to end so quickly. “Do you want to do this again? I mean.  .  . I really liked this.” You said.

“I did, too.” Damian said, honestly. “I’ll call you.” He shifted awkwardly where he was and you smiled a little. You took Damian’s face in your hands and pressed a soft kiss to his lips. Damian tensed for a moment before melting into your kiss. He put a hand on your waist, bringing your body closer to his. This kiss made your heart flutter and Damian felt something different than what he had ever felt. You pulled away, noting the dazed look on his face.

“I’ll call you, Damian.” You said against his lips, walking up your stairs. Damian watched you move away, staring as the door shut.


	5. Chapter 5

“You can kiss my ass.” You threw your elbow back in attempt to hit Robin in the face. He dodged, getting you in the stomach. You tumbled over, making sure to get a good distance away. This was nice. You and Damian had been dating for about three months now and had constant sleepovers. There was nothing sexual at all. Just fun. You watched movies, spoke to each other, watched the fish, the stars, drew together or read. It was the most comfortable thing you ever experienced. You loved him.

“I will rip your face off.” Robin growled, swiping his batarang back and forth in an attempt to stab you.

“First, you’ll have to actually get my mask off.” You laughed, throwing dust in his face. Robin hissed, covering his face with his arm. You came forward to throw your fist, but the batarang came between you two. You yelped, feeling the cold metal lodge into your arm. You groaned, falling back. Robin leapt forward, about to catch you until you threw yourself out of the window. There was a loud crashing and then you were gone. A master at getting away and.  .  . distraction.

 

“I got what you wanted.  .  .” You murmured, ripping the blade out of your arm.

“A pretty, pretty knife from my pretty, pretty girl~” The insane, green-haired maniac came forward. There were goons everywhere. You handed the bat-knife over to Joker, the blood dripping on his hands.

“Just like you wanted. Strange request, but I managed. Robin was more than happy to stab me.” You laughed, dryly. Joker’s grin was as wide as ever, putting a big, disgusting kiss on your cheek.

“Oh, happy, happy, happy! Aha!” Joker laughed maniacally, twisting the blade in his fingers.

“By the way.  .  .” You scratched the back of your neck. “I quit.” The room turned cold as the Joker stopped his laughing and his smile twitched.

“What was that?” The Joker asked, turning to face you again. He held the knife carefully, making you glance down at it.

“I don’t want to do this anymore.  .  . I quit.” You said.

“Quit?” The Joker let out a disgusting laugh. “You can’t quit! Not when we’re so close now. You even went so far as to let that little birdy fall in love with you.” He giggled, cupping your face in his hands.

“No!” You pushed away. “Tonight was my last night. I’m not doing this anymore. No more errands. No more instigation.” You pressed. “I’m done.” You stepped backwards, turning to leave the abandoned building. Joker was silent as you walked away.

“You’ll regret this.  .  .” Joker murmured as you disappeared into the night.

 

You agreed to hang out with Damian at the manor, seeing as you were at your apartment the last time you hung out. Your mind was still spinning from your encounter last night. You felt worried, anxious to be alone. Something could happen to you. No one “quit” for the Joker.

“So, what do you want to do today? We could read.” You suggested, hooking your arm with Damian’s.

“We could do that. Do you want to continue reading _Treasure Island_? We were getting to the good part.” Damian added. He grabbed the book from the shelf and sat on couch. You came over and laid down, your head in his lap. Damian blushed before continuing to read his book. Dick passed by the room, narrowing his eyes as he saw you two. He hated that you were lying to Damian. What he hated the most was how good you two were together. You liked him and he liked you. Damian smiled as he glanced down at you with your eyes closed and listening to him read. That calm was quickly ruined.

Bullets rained through the windows as armed men burst through. You almost froze as Damian grabbed you and went behind the couch for a shield.

“Stay down!” He yelled, shielding your body with his own.

“What the hell’s going on?” Damian growled, looking up and Dick being right by his side.

“We can handle this.” Dick muttered, glancing down at you.

“Come out, come out wherever you are. Mr. J’s not very happy about you skipping jobs.” One of the men reloaded his gun, looking around the room. You heard other people move around the house, knowing it must be Bruce or Damian’s brothers. Your face paled when you heard the man leading the attack.

“I’ll take the-“

“Can you not be Robin for like two seconds?” You hissed, sitting up on your knees. Damian and Dick’s attention immediately went to you, eyes wide.

“What are you talking about?” Damian asked, still pretending.

“She’s been lying to you.” Dick threw you under the bus.

“What are you talking about?” Damian’s voice rose in a harsh whisper. You pulled your bag over to your lap, looking through the content.

“Just stay down for two seconds.” You ordered, hearing a gun go off.

“(Y/n), I don’t-“ Damian paused when he saw you pull a very familiar mask out of your bag. Covering your face, you brought out two guns.

“You’ll forgive me later.” You muttered, jumping up from behind the couch. You started firing off, nailing a few guys in the chest. You ducked to the ground when the main guy shot at you.

“Mr. J wants your head.” He ran forward with a hunting knife. You rolled out of the way, shooting as best you could.

“I told him I quit. Which means.  .  . I quit!” You shouted, nailing him in the head. You bashed your elbow into another’s head, but forgot about one guy that managed to still be alive.

“(Y/n)!” Damian shouted, getting up as the gun went off. You fell to the ground, putting pressure on your arm as the blood came oozing out. Damian was quick to knock the man over the head and come to your side. He tore the mask off your face as you curled from the pain of getting shot.

“Why the fuck?” Damian’s voice was suddenly full of anger. You sat up, still holding your arm. “Is this all a lie? You? You’ve been avoiding me for months even though we’ve dated?!” He screamed at you.

“Joker? You worked for Joker?” Dick asked. You looked around the living room, seeing it destroyed. You gulped, feeling your face pale and your eyes hot. You slowly stood to your feet, wincing at bullet hole.

“Forget about me. I’m gone. I’m sorry, Damian.  .  . I shouldn’t have lied. I quit the other night because I couldn’t hurt you anymore.  .  . It was stupid to think that.” You muttered, walking to the direction of the door.

“(Y/n)! Come back here!” Damian yelled, wanting to grab out at you. You wiped your eyes quickly, moving as fast as you could.

“No. I’m gone, Damian. You never have to see me again. I’m sorry. I’m sorry.  .  .” You murmured, running out of the house.

“(Y/n)!” Damian yelled after you, consumed in anger, sadness and frustration. It would have been quite easy for him to catch you, but he didn’t want to. Damian needed space and knew you did, too. If only he knew that would end up being a terrible idea.


	6. Chapter 6

“Do you know if (Y/n)’s come in at all?” Damian asked the lady who was at the pet store counter. She shrugged.

“I know she came in for her Tuesday shift. Other than that, I’m not sure. Why? Did you two start dating?” The girl asked. Damian narrowed his eyes, finding this girl extraordinarily annoying.

“She helped me set up a fish tank and I had some follow up questions.” Damian answered smoothly. The girl pouted, wishing there was more to it than what Damian let on.

“Sorry, then. I think she should come in tomorrow. If you come in, then, I’m sure she’ll be here.” The girl smiled kindly. Damian grunted before leaving the pet store. On the way out he glanced at a pretty betta fish in a tank. A snippet of a memory crossed his mind.

_“I love these blue fish. How did you choose them?” You asked as both you and Damian lay on his bed, staring at the fish._

_“I saw them in a book I read.” Damian answered simply._

_“I like them.” You smiled, glancing over at Damian. He looked at you out of the corner of his eye, a light pink on his cheeks._

_“Is it ok to kiss you?” Damian asked. That made you smile and you leaned closer to him._

_“Damian, we’re dating. Trust me, you don’t have to ask.” You giggled, resting your lips on his. Damian took the initiative and kissed you back, wanting your body closer to his own._

Damian blinked, turning away from the fish. There was no way you could just disappear the way you managed to.

 

You threw your bag against the wall of your apartment, knives and a gun falling out. You ran a hand through your hair, debating on your next actions. Joker was coming after you one way or another since you killed a couple of his guys. If you were smart you would get on your knees and beg the Wayne’s for forgiveness and hope they would take you in for protection. You wanted to give Damian his space, though. You didn’t blame him for being upset.

“Looks like you’re a.  .  . fish out of water.” Your body froze when you heard the gross laughing. You turned around, seeing Joker sitting in your chair.

“What do you want?” You asked, glancing around your apartment. There had to be big, muscled guys around there somewhere.

“I think you’re still useful even though you’re DEAD to me!” The Joker giggled sickly at his own joke, clapping his hands.

“What are you talking about? I quit. I’m out. Now, you should get out.” You hissed, taking a few steps back. A couple more and you would be able to reach for a kitchen knife.

“Not so fast, my lovebird.” Joker stood from his chair. You took another step, but your back hit the hard chest of a man twice your height. A steel grip was placed on your arms as the Joker came forward to grab your face. “We still have work to do.”

 

Damian slammed the door to his room, dropping down on his bed. He was angry beyond belief and didn’t know who he should blame it on. You _lied_ to him and for that he hated you. That’s what he told himself. Damian cursed himself, angry that he let you run away in the first place. There had to be a better explanation than what Dick tried to explain.

“Master Damian.” Alfred called as he knocked on his door. Damian was silent, waiting for the request. “Master Bruce wishes to speak to you.” Alfred said. “It is important.” Damian left his room, ignoring Alfred as he went through the house and down to the Batcave.

“What is it? Alfred said it was important.” Damian huffed as he stood in front of the giant screen. Tim sat in front and the rest of the family stood around.

“We thought you’d want to see.  .  . this.” Jason’s voice was low as Tim let the screen play. That sickly laughter came through the speakers as Joker reared his ugly head. He spun in a chair, coming closer to the screen.

“Hello, hello, hello, my little bat boys and bat girls!” Joker cackled. “Now, riddle me this.” He laughed hysterically again, stealing The Riddler’s catch phrase. “Do you know who answers an ad that reads, ‘In need of chaos starter.’?” He giggled to himself. “This beautiful bird!” Joker pushed himself away from the camera lens to let it get the view of the bloodied lump two men held up.

“Who the-“ Dick murmured, trying to look closer at the screen. One of the men grabbed a fistful of hair to jerk your head up into sight. Damian’s heart wrenched as he saw the sight of your bloodied and bruised face. Your eyes were tired and your body was torn.

“Look how cute she is!” Joker screamed. “Torture does wonders to the complexion, don’t you agree?!” Damian’s jaw was set as he couldn’t manage to tear his eyes away from the scream.

“What do you want, Joker? And what does the girl have to do with that?” Batman demanded, clicking the mic.

“What do I want? What do I want?” Joker sounded out each syllable of his question. He grabbed you by the neck, sending a painful electric shock through your body. The guards let go of you and your body collapsed to the floor.

“This one told a friend of a friend of a friend that she wanted to cause a little chaos.” Joker laughed again. “Every disaster she causes, she gets paid the big bucks! Too bad she had to go and fall for a little birdy.” He whistled.

“Just tell us what you want, you pathetic clown.” Damian slammed his fist down on the mic.

“Oooh, ooh! Is that the lovebird? Robin and (Y/n) sitting in a tree!” Joker sang. You tried to sit up from your position, throwing yourself at the Joker with a yell. He moved just in time, using a card to slice your cheek. You hissed, falling to your knees. Your hand went up to the cut when his foot connected with your head.

“What do you want?!” Damian screamed, causing Bruce to push him away from the mic.

“I want the little birdy to come alone.” Joker answered. “If he wants this lovebird, then he’ll have to come alone. Hurry, hurry! Or else my pretty dove will get another branding!” He called.

“Branding?” Dick muttered in confusion. Joker tore at the back of your shirt, revealing an ugly burn in your shoulder blade. The bright “R” was scarred and looked terribly painful.

“Hurry, hurry, Birdy!” Joker screamed in glee as the video turned off. Damian was shaking in anger. He hated what you had done, but he would rather die than let you get tortured by some maniac with a skin condition.

“I’m going to kill him and rip his goddamn face off!” Damian yelled, angrily.

“We can’t just go into this guns blazing.” Dick tried to calm him down.

“And why can’t we?” Jason turned, not helping the situation at hand.

“We can’t. We don’t know what Joker’s packing.” Bruce put his hand on Damian’s shoulder. Damian shrugged it off, upset more than he could believe.

“Do you want her to die, then?!” Damian huffed.

“Damian, this could be a hoax.” Dick started, gaining a glare from Damian. “She was hired through the underground systems to work with the Joker. She could be playing you. Luring you in for a trap.” Damian turned his back to his family, anger dripping off of his very being.

“Damian, wait.” Bruce said.

“She’s not a pawn and if we don’t save her, then who will?” Damian spat as he left to go back in the manor. Dick, Bruce, Jason and Tim all stood around the cave a few moments more, contemplating their next move.

“He’s got a point.” Jason said. “Who else knows that he’s playing mad scientist with her?” He seethed.

“How can we trust _your_ judgment?” Dick crossed his arms. Jason looked like he was about to punch him.

“We need a moment to think before we decide to do anything.” Tim suggested. “She didn’t look like it was an act.” He glanced at Dick.

“One thing’s for certain.” Bruce said. “No one’s going there alone. Alfred, go check on Damian. We can’t have him doing anything brash.” He rubbed the bridge of his nose.

“Master Bruce.    .”

“Yes, Alfred?”

“Master Damian is gone.”


	7. Chapter 7

Your head hurt like nothing you had felt before. The smell of blood and vomit filled your nostrils and you felt like hacking again. You couldn’t sit up in fear of fainting or throwing up. You scrunched up your face, the dried blood cracking.

“This is fucked.  .  .” You murmured to yourself, rolling over on to your stomach. Your body screamed in pain, feeling every ache and cut on your body. Pain was almost your default at this point.

 

Damian broke into your apartment, taking his anger out on your door hinge. Your place was completely trashed, glass and furniture broken with splinters and shards everywhere. Damian held his breath, seeing splatters of blood over your carpet and on your kitchen counter. One of the knives was on the floor, bent. Damian checked all the rooms, running around the apartment.

“(Y/n)?” Damian called, hoping that for some reason you just slept in and your apartment was wrecked due to a party or something. There was no sign of you, but all he found was a playing card with blood on it. Ten of Spades.

“You’re so predictable.” Jason was leaning in the broken doorway, looking over the chaos. “Please tell me it was like this _before_ you got here.” He glanced around, examining the wreckage.

“Go away. This doesn’t concern you.” Damian growled, fist clenching in a ball.

“Look, Damian.” Jason looked back at him. “I’m the only one who isn’t against you going off to get your girl back. But you’re being stupid about it.” Damian’s teeth grit, not in the mood to play any games.

“And what do you have in mind?” He spat.

“Tim’s looking for the building where the video was sent from.” Jason informed.

“I already know where she is.” Damian held up the playing card. An address was written on the face, which he assumed was where you were.

“You’ll need backup.” Jason crossed his arms.

“As if.” Damian scoffed.

“You really want to get caught in a trap and not have backup?” Jason rose a brow. Damian groaned in frustration, rubbing the bridge of his nose.

“Fine.”

 

A scream rang through the hallways of the abandoned psych ward. Your body twitched and you flinched away from any contact. You couldn’t see out of one eye and still could barely walk. Your bare feet were bloody from walking over burning glass. Two of your fingers were broken and your knuckles were bleeding. Although, those were just the minor issues. An ugly “R” was burned into your shoulder blade and there were cuts everywhere. There were spots on your arms and face from electric cords.

You stared at the door, which had no windows or opening to the outside. It was completely dark. You curled into a ball, alone in the darkness and your own pain.

 

“This the place? Are you sure?” Jason asked, looking down at the abandoned psych ward from their post. He was about to put his mask on.

“Positive. It fits the Joker like a glove.” Damian said, not going to mention that he was given the address. “Wait here while I go in. Once I’m in, patrol the entrances and exits.” He told Jason, who only grunted in response. Damian quickly disposed of the front guards, going in quietly. His steps were silent as he looked around the ward. There were wails and cries echoing the halls, but none were yours. Damian kept high to the ceiling, not wanting to be seen. It was like finding a needle in a hay stack. Damian was about to continue when a hand grasped his shoulder. He turned, about to slice them to pieces until he realized who it was.

“You shouldn’t have left.” Batman whispered, squeezing Damian’s shoulder.

“You were taking too long.” Damian whispered back. He was frustrated in how this was playing out.

“You’re jeopardizing her life because of your recklessness.” Batman hissed. Damian’s jaw set, hating that he could be right. “You stay high. Nightwing and Red Robin are also here. They’re looking for Joker.” Damian pulled away, going down the hall. There was a drawn out wail and Damian’s head turned to the hall it came from.

“(Y/n).  .  .” Damian whispered before throwing himself down the hall.

“Damian, wait!” Batman cursed as Damian ran off. Damian came to the solitary confinement room and felt along the door. He made quick work of breaking in, picking the lock with ease. The door flung open and you were laid on the ground, curled up in a ball. You had pushed yourself in to a corner and covered your face with your arms.

“I’ll rip your eyes out if you come any closer.” You threatened, looking the least threatening.

“(Y/n), it’s me. It’s Damian.” He said, kneeling in front of you. You brought your arms down, blinking a couple times to see after the complete darkness.

“Damian? What are you doing here?” You asked, voice wavering and tears coming to your eyes. You had never been happier to someone in your life. Damian pulled you up against him, wrapping his arms around you. Tears fell from your eyes and you hugged back, even if your body hurt. Your clothes were practically falling off your body, being in tatters.

“I’m getting you out of here. Did you doubt I’d come for you?” Damian asked, pulling away and moving hair out of your face.

“I.  .  . We left off on bad terms and.  .  . I did some bad stuff.  .  .” You murmured, eyes clouding with more tears. Damian wiped the tears away.

“We’ll figure it out, (Y/n), but let’s get you out of here first. Can you walk?” Damian stood, looking you over. He pulled you up, putting your arm around his neck and his arm around your waist. You almost fell twice, but found some stability.

“My feet are.  .  .” You murmured, wincing in pain as you walked.

“We just need to get out of the building and then you’ll be ok.” Damian murmured to you, leading you down the hall.

“Stop!” A large guard came out of one of the rooms, a gun in hand. The loud noises of a gun being shot put you on alert. You threw yourself at Damian, both of you collapsing to the ground. Damian threw a batarang, knocking the gun away. He was fast in taking care of the guard, wanting so dearly to kill him. Batman and Red Robin came around the corner just as Damian was done.

“Nightwing and Red Hood are insuring our exit. We need to leave.” Batman informed, glancing down to you. “Is she conscious?”

“(Y/n)’s feet are hurt. We need to help her get out.” Damian came back over, seeing Tim kneeling beside you. He helped you to sit up, but his hands were covered in blood.

“She’s been shot. We need to get her out of here.” Tim pulled you up, making you hiss. Damian wanted to help you out of the place, but Batman picked you up instead.

“Let’s go before Joker decides to blow this place up.” Batman hurried, leading the team out. Nightwing and Red Hood were waiting at the door, a heap of goons all around. Everything in your vision was swaying and your head roared in pain.

“She needs medical attention.” Damian pressed.

“Damian.  .  .” You murmured, reaching your hand out. Everything was becoming blurry.

“I’m here, I’m here, love.” Damian came forward, grasping your hand. Your hand was limped as you lost consciousness.

 

“What is the agenda, Master Bruce?” Alfred asked, changing his gloves and placing his needle and cotton swabs down. It was a question no one wanted to ask, but everyone was thinking.

“She’s obviously in with a bad crowd.” Bruce muttered, looking over at Damian, who had fallen asleep in the armchair by the bed.

“Shall I notify Mr. Gordon of a drop off?” Alfred wondered.

“No.” Bruce shook his head. “We’ll give her a second chance and see how she uses it.” He crossed his arms. “She can stay here for now. Notify the boys when you see them or when they wake up. Also.  .  . tell me when she wakes up. We’ll need to talk.”

“As you say, Master Bruce. I, for one, am happy her and young Master Damian are in safety.” Alfred commented before Bruce left the room.


	8. Chapter 8

You woke up four times in the next two days, although you were barely conscious those times. Damian was always at your side whenever you showed signs of waking up, holding your hand and whispering things in your ear. You only let out a few mumbled words along the lines of, “I’m fine” and “Don’t leave me”. Eventually, Bruce forced Damian to come on a patrol with him that night, knowing he needed some time out of that medical room. And this way he could try to instigate a conversation about what Damian would do once you were all healed.

“Are you two still considered dating?” Bruce went right in, awkwardly, as they stood atop a large building. Damian glanced over at his father, huffing.

“Why do you ask?” Damian grumbled, not liking people poking their noses in his personal business. Even if it was his father.

“Because she betrayed you, physically hurt you while keeping up the façade of your girlfriend, worked for the Joker against us, attacked us.” Bruce just decided to note the main things. Damian narrowed his eyes, constantly thinking about those things whenever he saw you on that medical bed. Damian felt so protective of you and he wanted to hold you and have movie nights. Although, you lied to him and chose to hurt him. One of those feelings was more evident than the other, though.

“This isn’t any of your-“

“It became my business when you and your brothers were almost shot in an abandoned psych ward and had the Joker hire a chaos lord to mess with you.” Bruce interrupted, causing Damian to be silenced. “Chaos lords aren’t just one-time villains, Damian. She has enough connections with the underground to get her a job with the Joker. She has killed people.”

“And you haven’t? And I haven’t?” Damian asked.

“That’s different, Damian.” Bruce huffed.

“I’ll deal with (Y/n) when she regains normal functions. It’s my choice.” And with that, Damian ended the conversation.

 

You officially woke up on the third day, staying awake this time. Damian was sleeping in the chair, a book lying on his chest.

“Am I alive?” You asked out loud, voice hoarse. Damian’s eyes fluttered open to the sound of your voice and he came forward, taking your hand in his own.

“(Y/n)? Are you awake? What hurts? Do you need anything, Love?” Damian asked, looking over your tired and bruised face. The swelling of your eye went down enough that you could see out of it. You would definitely have a black eye for two or three weeks.

“A glass of water would be nice.” You said, rubbing your eyes. Damian jumped up from his spot and got you a glass, bringing it back for you. You tried to sit up and Damian was nervous and kept twitching to help you.

“Don’t move too much. Joker did a number on you. Your feet were mangled and you got shot in your abdomen.” Damian said, thinking that one was his fault. “Your body’s going to be tired for a while. You’ll need to stay-“

“Damian, I’m so sorry.” You cried, tears falling down your cheeks. “I hate myself for what I did to you. Asking you out was never part of the plan and I fell for you so hard every time you came in my work. You were so passionate about everything, including crime fighting. I messed up so bad. I’m so sorry, I’m so sorry.” You sobbed, your body racked in pain. Damian stared at you for a moment before sitting on the bed and pulling you into his arms. You buried your head in his shoulder as you cried, letting him rub your back and hold you.

“I was.  .  . I was so scared.  .  . I thought I would die before telling you “I love you” again.” You admitted.

“I’m here. I’m here for you.” Damian spoke, kissing all the cuts and bruises on your face. He pulled away and took your hands in his. “I was mad. I am mad. You broke my heart, especially the fact that Grayson knew before me.” He fumed at that little fact to himself. “I’m hurt and mad, but I love you too much to let you go, my Beloved.” His hands came up to cup your face. Damian leaned in and your lips met in a sweet kiss, as if it were the first kiss.

“I love you, Damian.” You breathed when the kiss was broken. Your forehead rested against his and he wiped your tears off of your face. He was about to speak when Alfred came in to the room with a tray of food.

“I see you are awake, Miss (Y/n). We have all been worried about your unfortunate condition.” Alfred told you, a soft smile on his lips.

“Thank you, Alfred. I take it you stitched me up?” You asked.

“I did, indeed. Pardon me, but Master Bruce insisted I inform him on your waking.” Alfred said, setting the tray down and leaving. Damian sighed, knowing his father wanted to have a serious conversation.

“I can stay in the room to make sure nothing happens.” Damian said, pressing a kiss to your forehead.

“I think I’ll be ok, Damian. I don’t think your father will strangle me with you not in the room. Although, if Dick is in the room I’m not sure he won’t strangle me.” You meant as a joke.

“I would sooner break Grayson’s arm than let him make you feel uncomfortable, Love.” Damian spoke seriously, making you laugh.

“May we have a moment alone?” Bruce stood in the doorway, arms crossed. Damian looked between you and his father before standing.

“If you need anything.  .  .” Damian whispered, squeezing your hand before walking out of the room. Bruce sat down in Damian’s chair, an awkward silence filling the air.

“You should go to jail.” Bruce started, a cold nervousness running over your body. Your mouth fell open, but you had no voice. “But I won’t do that to you.” He took a breath.

“What?” You questioned, not understanding.

“You are a disaster waiting to happen, but.  .  . you don’t seem like you’ve ever been given a second chance.” Bruce said. “I have a few conditions for this.”

“Yes?”

“You lose the mask and the guns and the chaos lord. I’m not having that. Also, you need to help for two weeks with Alfred’s job. You lose your apartment and move in here so we can keep an eye on you. No more breaking my sons.” You couldn’t help, but to giggle at that remark. “You beg for your job back and.  .  . you have to help me fix the Batmobile.” Bruce finished.

“That’s completely doable.  .  .” You nodded, figuring that this was probably the best offer you would ever get.

“It starts when you’re well enough to get out of bed and things on your own. For now, though, rest up. I know Damian’s only left this room once in the past three days.” Bruce informed you.

“I don’t deserve him.” You looked down.

“Right now you don’t.” Bruce agreed. “But I think he loves you and that’s all the matters. If he loves you, I will accept you into our home.” You smiled when told that.

“Thank you, Mr. Wayne.” You rubbed your glistening eyes.

“Thank me after you’re back up on your feet.”


	9. Chapter 9

“You have to help me.”

“Why should I help and what do you need?” Dick looked up from a bowl of cereal, quirking an eyebrow at your request. Your body took its sweet time healing and you were constantly aching. The biggest gashes were still closing and you always wore bandages. Your wrist was in a cast and you still had some stitches. You wore slippers everywhere, seeing as your feet were badly scarred.

“I want to do something.  .  . for Damian. Something special.” You started, taking the seat across from Dick.

“Oh, so you guys are losing it tonight?” Dick perked up. You stared at him, knocking the spoon from his mouth.

“You’re such a twelve year old. We’re not screwing. I was gonna put a decoration in his room.” You explained, rolling your eyes. Dick groaned, leaning down to pick his spoon up.

“Why do you need my help doing that?” Dick wondered.

“Well.  .  . Damian’s ceiling is high up. My balance is shit right now because of my feet and stuff. I need you to give me a lift.” You bit your lip, knowing it sounded weird. Dick stared at you for a moment, before picking up his bowl and bringing it to the sink.

“Do you need to be on someone’s shoulders? I can help with that.” Dick answered, almost enthusiastically.

“Really? Is there a catch?” You asked, quickly.

“Nope. I’m just helping.” Dick said. “Dami is out on patrol tonight. I’ll meet you in his room, since you always sleep there instead of your own room.” He smirked. You blushed at his comment, turning your head away from him.

“Thanks for helping. I’m leaving now. It’s story time.” You went back to your feet, leaving the kitchen. Damian was waiting for you on the couch, a new book in his hand. You finished _Treasure Island_ and now you got to pick a new one. _Treasure Island_ was his idea and now you got to choose a book to read. You already had one picked out, thanks to Alfred. He had done you a favor by taking you to your apartment so you could pick out a book.

_“The Trumpet of the Swan_?” Damian rose a brow as he eyed the children’s book you had in your hands.

“It’s a great book! Since you did not have a typical childhood, I’m going to share all my favorite childhood books with you. And this is one of them.” You smiled, plopping down on the couch. You groaned, realizing that wasn’t a good idea. You fixed yourself, lying horizontal on the couch. Titus had his head on his paws, looking up at both of you. Damian eyed you carefully.

“How are your ribs? Your arm? Are your stitches ok?” Damian asked, always putting your health first.

“They’re ok. My feelings are going to be hurt if you don’t lay down with me, though.” You narrowed your eyes. Damian sighed, shaking his head.

“Until you’re 100% better I am not laying on you. You’ll have to be in my lap.” Damian crossed his arms. You groaned in frustration, but got off the couch. Arguing with Damian was pointless, you realized. He always won.

“Let me see this children’s book.” Damian said, taking your spot on the couch. You sat back down, leaning your back against Damian’s chest. He took the book from your hands as you lay in his lap.

“Shall I begin?” Damian asked, glancing down at you. Your head was buried in his chest and your legs were tangled with his own.

“Yes, dear.” You cooed, causing him to roll his eyes.

“Chapter One.  .  .”

 

You felt so excited after Damian left for patrol that night. Dick suggested you wait half an hour just in case before you started on his surprise.

“Are you sure you’ll be able to lift me on your shoulders?” You asked, holding a small cardboard box in your hands.

“Really?” Dick scoffed, kneeling down and motioning you to get on his shoulders. You hesitated, before climbing his back and put your legs over his shoulders. You grabbed on to a chunk of his hair when he stood abruptly.

“Ow! Hey!” Dick growled.

“Whoops. Sorry.  .  .” You mumbled, now being able to reach the ceiling easily.

“So, what are we doing?” Dick asked as you started to instruct him on where to go.

“Damian likes showing me the constellations when we’re on the roof. So, I got these glow-in-the-dark stars and I’m recreating the constellations on his ceiling. They’re see-through-left-, so he won’t see them-left- right away. It’s Damian, though, so he’s going to notice them right away. When it’s dark, he’ll be able to see them really well. I hope he doesn’t get upset- right- about me messing with his room.” You explained, placing the sticky stars on the ceiling.

“That’s cute. I bet Damian will like it.” Dick smiled, following your instructions on where to move.

“Almost done with Scorpio. Move a little to the right.” You instructed, finishing up the constellation.

“Ok. How many until- shit!” Dick cursed as he stepped on a cat’s tail. It screeched and ran between his feet, causing Dick to stumble. You squealed as both of you crashed to the ground. Both you and Dick were sprawled on the floor, you across his body.

“What was that?” Jason was there faster than you could say ‘it’s not like that’. Jason stared at the pile in front of him. You groaned, feeling your bruises ache and your practically broken wrist.

“Seriously, Dick? He’s only been gone like an hour.” Jason crossed his arms.

“Are you ok?” Dick asked, sitting up. You were splayed over his lap like a dead cat.

“Yeah.  .  . my wrist hurts, but it’s fine. I still need to finish Andromeda. Damian could be home any minute.” You said, getting off of Dick. Jason looked up at the stars you had on the ceiling.

“I can put you on my shoulders again.” Dick offered, standing on his feet.

“My wrist is pretty banged up.” You grimaced. “What about Jason? Could you-“

“Sit on Dick’s shoulders to touch the ceiling? Pass.” Jason shook his head.

“Please, Jason! It’s almost done! I know you know the constellations!” You pointed at him. Jason groaned, running his hand through his hair.

“For the record, I’m not doing this for the demon. I’m doing it for his cute girlfriend who has a broken wrist and is actually nice.” Jason sighed. “Kneel, Dick.”

“Never thought I’d hear those words between you two.” You said.

“Shut up.” Dick groaned, getting Jason on his shoulders as he tried to finish the constellation.

“I hate this. Stop moving your head.” Jason growled.

“Are you wearing underwear? I can feel your balls.” Dick complained.

“What’s going on?” Tim whispered. You turned your head, smirking.

“The best thing that has ever happened. I have to record this.” You said.

“Who actually wears underwear?” Jason placed a star on the ceiling.

“Normal people, Jason! Normal people wear underwear!” Dick argued.

“Dick, are you wearing underwear right now?” There was a silence. “Exactly, so shut up. I’m done.”

“Good.” Dick said, letting Jason fall off his shoulders. You had a big stupid grin on your face.

“Thank you guys, so much.” You grinned, hugging Jason and placing a kiss on Dick’s cheek. “Damian’s gonna love this. I can’t wait until he gets back. I’m going to stay up all night, so I can show him right away.” You said, giddily.

“How did _he_ get a girl that cares about him that much?” Jason muttered as he saw how excited you got.

“Luck. Pure luck.” Dick decided.


	10. Chapter 10

Your plan to stay up until four in the morning failed around two. You had been waiting in his room until you passed out on his bed. You were curled up against Damian’s pillow, Titus at your feet. Damian came back around five, having a late night of crime fighting. He peeled off his costume, noticing you sleeping on his bed. He was just in his underwear as he collapsed on the bed, pulling the pillow out of your grip. You reached out for something to hold when you found Damian. You pulled yourself forward, resting your head against his chest as your arm wrapped around him. Damian let out a sigh in comfort as he let himself fall asleep with you.

Bruce tried his best to enforce the “separate rooms” rule he made, but during times of exhaustion, he had issues keeping the two of you away from each other. Although, neither of you had ever been very physical with each other (except that time when you both would fight each other every other day of the week) so there was nothing to worry about.

Damian and you were only asleep until around nine before you had woken up. You looked up, realizing Damian had come home. You placed a kiss on his nose, then on his cheeks. Damian woke up after the third kiss, rubbing his eyes to see you better. You smiled, placing a chaste kiss on his lips. Damian wrapped his arms around you, so you could kiss again. He cupped your face to kiss you again and you moved your body for a better position.

“I tried staying up for you last night, but I passed out. Sorry.” You said, letting your head drop to his chest. The door opened as Bruce came in, eyeing the two of you. You quickly moved off of Damian, sitting on the opposite side of the bed. “I’m going down to make breakfast.” You got off the bed, leaving the room to the two men.

“I don’t like you two sleeping in the same bed together. Taking a nap on the couch is one thing.” Bruce started, his arms crossed.

“Nothing happened. We both fell asleep.” Damian rolled his eyes. “I’m not as irresponsible to knock up a woman and then find out about it ten years later.” They both stared at each other in mixed awkwardness.

“There are condoms in the top drawer of your dresser. Use them.”

“Like you did?” Damian could not help but to poke at this. Bruce and him stared at each other once again.

“I’ll be downstairs.” Bruce decided.

 

Your phone kept buzzing and you felt like smashing it with your fork. You snatched the phone and answered the call.

“Stop calling. I told you that I was done.” You hissed into the phone.

“Look, baby, I know, I know. But you’re my only contact that’s interested in doing things out of the goodness of your little black heart.”

“Nope. I made a promise to a friend and I’m out of this business. Call Selina Kyle or Croc or someone. I mean, I know they’re not the best with that stuff, but you need to _stop_ calling me.” You glanced around the kitchen.

“C’mon, love. I need you for this one. I regret hooking you up with Mr. J. I should have known something bad would happen. Sorry, dove.”

“ _Stop_. This isn’t going to happen. Don’t you dare call me again.” You snarled, about to hang up.

“Wait, wait! Don’t hang up, doll face! It’s a human trafficking ring! Girls have been getting kidnapped and are being sold!” You stopped for a second, taking a breath.

“Call me tonight at seven. I’ll give you my answer, then.” You sighed, hanging up the phone. Damian came down the stairs, dressed, trying to fix his hair.

“Breakfast, my love?” Damian asked, looking at the eggs you had made.

“Want some?” You offered.

“I’m fine. Sorry about my father interrupting us.” Damian took your hand in his and kissed it.

“You’re alright, Damian. I mean, there’s really no privacy in this house. Even with like six showers, Jason still-“

“Excuse me? That rat bastard did not.” Damian growled, about to go off and murder somebody. You pulled him back, right up against you.

“Damian, calm down. There were curtains and he didn’t see anything. As soon as I yelled, he left. C’mon, stay here instead of killing someone.” You pulled his arms around your waist. Damian let you control his arms, a scowl still on his face. You pecked his lips, a smile on your face. Damian leaned down and kissed you again, but this kiss was much different. His kiss was almost hungry, wanting more of you. Your bodies were pressed against each other and his arms were tight around your waist. His lips were hard against yours, adjusting to an open mouthed kiss. You giggled, breaking the kiss.

“You’re pretty frisky this early. All those nineteen virginous years getting to you?” You asked, teasingly. Damian scowled when you said that, not enjoying when you teased him.

“You want to change that, Beloved?” Damian ran the back of his hand against your cheek. You giggled, your arms wrapped around his neck.

“Usually, when I take someone’s virginity I prefer it not to be on a kitchen counter. I want to make it count for you, Damian. I mean, unless kitchen counters are your kink.” You smirked.

“It’s impossible to do anything in this household because of those idiots.” Damian grumbled, referring to his whole family.

“I know, love.” You still think that it was funny whenever some sweet moments were ruined by his meddling brothers or overlooking father. “I have an apartment, but I’m a month’s late on rent on haven’t been there lately.”

“That’s not an issue.” Damian stated.

“Damian, I don’t want you paying my rent.” You frowned. “I should be going back to my apartment soon. I don’t want you paying for anything.”

“(Y/n), please just let me help a little. Money is not an issue here. I can help.” Damian insisted.

“I’m not a gold digger.” You turned your head to the side.

“No one said you were, Beloved.” Damian cupped your face. “You aren’t exploiting me or taking advantage.”

“I know I’m not, but I don’t want to get cozy. My apartment is small and cheap, which I can afford-“ You tried.

“Beloved, I am to be the heir to Wayne Enterprises.” Damian told you. “I am already helping in the business, making my fair share in the corporation. I can support you.” You rubbed the back of your neck, awkward on the subject of money.

“I am very aware of your lineage. You really have your future set out for you.” You smiled.

“If you’re there, I think it’d be fine.”

“You’re too cute, Damian.”

“I am _not_ cute.”


	11. Chapter 11

You stood on the phone, talking in a hushed tone in a random room you found. It was seven at night and you excused yourself from dinner to answer your intel guy.

“You know I’ve been working this case for almost six months. If you have a lead, tell me.” You leaned against a wall.

“Trust me, hun, I do. I was poking around and found a pimp who is working for the ringleader. I know where his girls frequent.”

“Personal experience?” You smirked.

“There’s the spitfire I know.”

“Keep talking, Leo. What’d you find out from these girls?” You asked.

“Nothing. They wouldn’t talk to me! They’ll talk, but only to a girl. These broads don’t exactly trust men, you know? I’ll send you the address, doll.”

“Thanks. Love you, Leo. I’ll send you your cut after it’s been taken care of.” You decided, hanging up the phone.

“Who was that?” You practically jumped out of your skin when you heard Damian behind you. You slipped your phone into your pocket, pretending it was nothing.

“My friend Leo.” You explained. Damian eyed you carefully, having heard half the conversation.

“You promised my father that you would get rid of your vigilante persona.” Damian said, making your heart beat faster. “If this thing is important to you, I’d suggest telling me.”

“I’ve been working to bust a human trafficking ring where the main victims are girls under 18 and young women. It’s been 6 months since I started this and Leo, the guy who gives me jobs and information, found a lead on it. I give him 50% of the pay. If Bruce knows, he’ll figure out the case, but I need to be the one to do this.” You whispered harshly.

“I’m not going to tell him.” Damian scoffed.

“Wait, seriously?” You asked.

“I’ll cover for you as long as I get to come with. Where’s your lead?” Damian asked, arms crossed.

“I have the address, just.  .  . no costume. If you wear it, all those delinquents will freak out and I won’t be able to get anything.” You informed.

“Deal. We’ll go out when it’s dark. Don’t leave without me.” Damian reached out to hold your hand, making you smile.

“Promise.” You agreed. “Let’s go back to dinner. I’m sure your brothers and father are letting their minds run wild.” You pulled on his hand.

 

“What’d you tell your dad?” You asked, pulling on a dark sweatshirt and wrapping a thin scarf around your neck.

“That we were going out on a date.”

“Ooh, nice. Act casual, let me do the talking. Rich socialites aren’t exactly welcome.” You explained, pulling your hood up. Damian walked close on your side as you maneuvered on the streets, going down a narrow alley. It opened up to a wide back way where homeless people and others warmed up by trash fires.

“Is that how you’re getting your money now?” You felt your eyes rolled back when you heard the feminine voice.

“Nice to see you, too, Ellison.” You turned around, seeing a girl. She was all dressed up, about to work the corners. Ellison was responsible for most assassinations of perverts.

“I took you more for a behind-a-garbage-can girl than a sucking-up-to-the-rich girl. So, do you prefer escort or whore?” Damian was about to lash out when you dug the heel of your shoe in his foot.

“I prefer the term “selective fucking”.” You rolled your eyes.

“Oh, so a gold digger. Nice, classy.” The girl scoffed.

“I’m not a gold digger.” You growled, putting your hand up to stop Damian from knocking her to the ground. “If you don’t mind, I have an actual job to work on besides sucking your dick.” You shook your head, turning on your heel to leave. Damian glared at the girl before following you.

“Know each other?” Damian asked.

“Everyone knows everyone here. We just don’t get along.” You shrugged, walking to the corner. “This is the club that the pimp frequents. I’m going in to talk to one of his girls. Can you stay out here?”

“No.” Damian crossed his arms.

“What? You can’t come in there with me. Wayne’s are kinda well-known and the hookers will be all over you in a minute.” You said, frustrated.

“So, you don’t want me to come in because you’re worried women will flock to me?” Damian’s lips turned up into a smirk. You blushed, turning your head away from him.

“Fine, but keep your eyes out for who comes in and who leaves.” You grumbled, opening the back door and sneaking in. Damian followed suit, slipping through the kitchen and down a hall to the bar. The lighting was dim with a red tint, jazz music playing in the background. Nicely dressed men and women were getting dinner or drinks, many wearing revealing clothing. You scanned the room, spotting a young brunette sipping a drink. She glanced over at you as soon as you took the seat beside her.

“A friend of a friend told me about your issue. I’m here to help.” You said, quietly. She stared at you for a moment before sighing.

“How do I know I can trust you? Who’s the man that came in with you?” The woman glanced across the bar at Damian, who was keeping his distance. You bit your lip, hoping she hadn’t seen him.

“My brother. He’s helping me to take down this trafficking ring. He’s not dangerous.” That was a lie. “Talk to me, though.” You put your hand on top of hers. The girl took in a breath, looking carefully at Damian before back to you.

“He goes to this.  .  . warehouse on the outside of Gotham and comes back with more girls. We have to earn his trust and after we’ve gotten a certain amount from jobs, we’re allowed to get our own place. All I know is that he goes there and comes back with girls.” She was quiet, keeping her eyes down.

“Don’t go back tonight. I promise you that by midnight tomorrow, your pimp will have “skipped town”. Understand?” You asked, slowly. It took the girl a moment before she understood what you meant.

“Thank you.  .  . ?”

“My name doesn’t matter. Protect yourself, alright? Hopefully, you’ll never have to see me again.” You patted her shoulder before leaving the bar. Damian was sitting at a table, a very busty woman leaning across it. Her dress was so short that you could practically see her goods. She reached forward to touch Damian’s face, but he grabbed her wrist roughly.

“Damian.” You said, catching his attention. “We should go. Your dad might start wondering where we are.” Damian stood from his seat, pushing the escort’s hand away from him.

“How’d it go?” He stood so close that you could feel his breath on your neck. You left the same way you came in, but this time you paused. Turning, you pressed your lips hard against his, your hands grasping his own. He returned the kiss for a few seconds before pulling back. He brought a hand up, cupping your cheek.

“You weren’t jealous, were you?” Damian quirked a brow.

“No. Maybe a little.” You shrugged. “We can’t do anything else tonight. I think we should head back.”

“Ok. The car’s parked a block down.” Damian squeezed your hand.

 

Damian and yourself made it back to the manor before everyone started going to bed, attempting to avoid questions. A thought struck your mind and brought a grin to your face.

“Damian, I have something to show you.” You started to pull him up the stairs to his room. Damian was confused, not sure what to expect.

“What is it?” He wondered aloud.

“That’d ruin the surprise.” You walked into his room. “Close your eyes.” You ordered, making him groan. Damian put a hand over his eyes in frustration. You turned the lights out and pushed Damian on to his bed.

“Hey! What was that.  .  . for.  .  .” Damian’s eyes were immediately glued to the glowing spots on his ceiling in the shape of stars. He recognized the constellations, eyes roaming the mock sky. You laid down the bed beside him, looking up at your masterpiece.

“Like it?” You asked, a small smile on your face.

“I love you.” Damian murmured, guiding your face to his. Your lips met in the dark, forming a loving union under the glow of the plastic stars.


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> HOLY SMUT, BATMAN! So, there's so pretty spicey Damian smut in this chapter.

“Galas are stupid.” You whispered to Damian at breakfast.

“I agree.” Damian muttered back. Bruce had just announced that they would be hosting a ball at the manor that night. Bruce Wayne needed to make a statement that he was inviting rather than a mystery. The press would be all over this.

“I can hear, you two.” Bruce narrowed his eyes at you and Damian. He was beginning to regret letting you live there until you got back on your feet because you and Damian were quite the powerful, trouble-making duo.

“Now, Damian, you need to be seen at this event. I don’t want them to think I hide my son in a closet.” Bruce eyed him carefully. “(Y/n) doesn’t need to appear if she doesn’t want to, but I would encourage her to.” He looked at you now. You looked back down at the French toast and fruit on your plate.

“If I have to go, you have to go.” Damian growled, making you wince at the idea.

“That’s nice, but I don’t own a dress, Dami. And those are generally needed at balls.” You rolled your eyes.

“Oh, that can be arranged.” Damian huffed. “Pennyworth, (Y/n) will need a dress for the gala.” Damian waved his hand.

“I will need to take Miss (Y/n)’s measurements before I go out.” Alfred sighed at Damian’s tone.

“I hate you.” You growled at Damian.

“You love me.” Damian smirked. You pouted at his response, eating your French toast.

“I can help you with that, Alfred. I really have no clue what kind of outfits are worn at balls, so I’ll leave that to you.” You stood up from your spot at the table, gobbling some berries.

“You can count on me, Miss (Y/n).” Alfred smiled kindly at you.

“I’d like to see you in a dress.” Damian whispered to you.

“I’d like it if I didn’t have such ugly scars, but we can’t always have what we like.” You whispered back.

“Your scars aren’t ugly, my love. I think they’re a different kind of beautiful.” Damian complimented. You blushed a little, squeezing his hand before leaving the room to let Alfred measure you.

“Well, aren’t you two the cutest kids on the block.” Dick cooed after you left. Damian shot him a glare.

“At least I’m not 28 and still living at my dad’s house.” Damian shot back bitterly. “And I can actually keep a girlfriend.” Dick pursed his lips when he heard that.

“I expect you to be on your best behavior. No witty remarks at guests.” Bruce shot Damian a look. “And no flings in the guest rooms.” He looked to Dick. The man coughed awkwardly and decided to pay more attention to his food.

 

You stared at the dress Alfred had brought back for you. It was smooth and green, having a glimmer of blue when the fabric moved in the light. It had a glimmer to it and a low back with a deep V neckline that had thin mesh over the cleavage. You crossed your arms, knowing that if you didn’t go Damian would be bored out of his mind and probably insult someone. You glanced at the clock, realizing that the first guests were to be arriving. You had issues fitting into the dress, seeing as it hugged your curves. The zipper was the hardest part, but you managed on your own. You looked yourself over in the mirror, trying to figure how to do your hair. You cringed when you saw some of your scars showing. Most of them were from your encounter with the joker and the others were from past mistakes.

“Alright.  .  . just look straight and try to keep your balance.” You murmured as you put your heels on. Damian and you had promised to leave each other alone while you got ready for the ball, but you noticed a small box on the foot of your bed that was not there before.

“Sneaky.” You scoffed, picking up the box and opening it. Inside was a beautiful necklace with a locket. You unclasped it and a smile spread across your face as you recognized the picture of you and Damian with his fish tank in the background. You put it around your neck, letting it rest against your sternum.

You left your room, a new confidence. You walked down the stairs and heard the sound of music and glasses clinking and laughter as people spoke to one another. Eyes were on you as you walked over to a very stunningly dressed Damian. He wore a tight suit with a green dress shirt, complementing his eyes.

“Well, don’t you look like a handsome devil.” You whispered in his ear, causing Damian to turn swiftly. His eyes widened when he saw the dress you wore, matching him in a way.

“You look stunning.” Damian took your hand and kissed your knuckles before glancing at your chest. “I see you got my gift.” He commented. You lifted your hand up to finger the necklace.

“I loved it.” You leaned forward and gave Damian a chaste kiss. He wrapped an arm around your waist to return it before pulling apart.

“I hate socializing with wealthy pricks.” Damian whispered in your ear, making you giggle.

“You should speak for yourself.” You stared at Damian, making him roll his eyes.

“Touche. Stay with me, love. I won’t be able to bare this night without you.” Damian pulled you closer by the waist.

“I guess I can hang out for a little bit. For you.” You promised, wrapping your arm around Damian’s waist in return.

You walked around the party like that, getting many comments from people about how cute of a couple you were. Many women asked about “when the wedding was”, making Damian blush and try to deny anything of that sort. You just giggled and whispered that you “weren’t ready to take care of all the laundry yet.” A few glasses of champagne made you a little unbalanced on your feet. You mostly leaned on Damian now, letting your hand fall from his waist to grab his butt. Damian practically jumped out of his skin the first time you did that, face bright red.

“Why are you getting so handsy?” Damian whispered as you listened to an older man give you two an overview of his company.

“Maybe because your butt looks really good in those pants. And this dress is feeling a bit.  .  . _tight_.” You whispered in his ear, nipping his earlobe. You walked away from Damian, excusing yourself from the conversation. Damian’s eyes followed as your hips swayed, leaning against the banister of the stairs.

“Excuse me, sir.” Damian muttered, leaving the group to follow you. You took his hand as pulled Damian up the stairs, giggling all the way. Once at the top, out of sight, Damian pulled you into a hungry kiss. Your back was pressed against the wall as your arms wrapped around Damian’s neck.

“I guess I’m not the only one who’s getting a bit touchy.” You murmured as Damian broke the kiss to trail it down your neck. You felt your body heat up as you lifted your leg up his. Damian groaned, almost like an animal, as he pulled you up by your hips, making you gasp.

“Wait.” You breathed, threading your fingers through Damian’s black hair. He stopped his kissing, looking into your eyes.

“Am I going too fast, Beloved? I can stop.” Damian was out of breath, eyes hooded over.

“No, no, I love you.” You murmured, kissing him quickly. “This is your first time.  .  . I want to make it count for you.” You said as Damian started walking to his bedroom with you still against him.

“Count? How do you plan on doing that, my love?” Damian cupped your cheek as you were dropped on the bed. You quickly got up, pulling Damian down to sit on the edge of his bed. You moved from your spot to kneeling in front of him.

“Beloved?” Damian breathed, admitting that he really liked the look of you between his legs. Your hands were placed on his thighs, rubbing them softly. Damian groaned at this new sensation. Of course, as a boy, he had experimented once or twice with himself, but nothing ever took to be pleasurable.

“Mmm.  .  . I always knew your thighs were strong, but we’ve never had the opportunity for me to feel it.” You murmured, tracing shapes over his twitching muscles.

“Take your pants off.” You breathed, already working on undoing his belt. Damian pulled your hands away into his own.

“You don’t have to-“ Damian was interrupted as you cupped his cheek for a kiss.

“I’ve wanted to do this all night.” You breathed against Damian’s lips. “You wouldn’t say no to me, would you?”

“I wouldn’t dream of it, my Beloved.” Damian watched as you lowered back to your knees. He helped you out, standing a bit to pull his black pants down. You licked your lips at the slight tent in his briefs, realizing that your teasing got to him just as you hoped. Damian bit his lip as your head moved back down. You pressed your open mouth against the tent, breathing warm air. The moisture and heat from your mouth made Damian tilt his head back in newfound pleasure.

“May I?” You asked, politely, fingers running along the waistband to his briefs. Damian nodded his head, at a loss for words for once. You pulled his underwear down just far enough to take his cock out, giving it a couple pumps. Damian’s eyes were closed as he braced himself with his arms back on the bed. You smiled at the sight. Neither of you had seen each other naked before, so this was exciting. You licked your lips again before kissing the head of his cock. Damian bit his lip, trying to control any noise that wanted to come out. You flicked your tongue teasingly over his tip, sucking on it. Your eyes flickered up to Damian’s face, watching his agonizing expression as you took more of him in. Damian’s head fell back with his mouth wide open in a silent cry of pleasure. This was almost too much for him. The heat of your breath and the movement of your tongue made it so much harder for him to hold out. The light of the fish tank illuminated your hair.

“Fucking shit.” Damian growled to himself, trying to better control his breathing. No amount of training could have prepared him for this. You bobbed your head, pumping the rest of his base. The way your tongue swirled around his cock made his body shake.

“Fuck, I’m.  .  . pull away.” Damian said, breathlessly. You continued, though, bobbing your head until you felt his cum spurt out in your mouth. You pulled off of him now, licking your lips as you swallowed.

“Why didn’t you.  .  .” Damian asked, looking down at your face. There was a little bit of cum on the corner of your lips, which you licked up.

“I’ve wanted to taste you. Dreamed of it, actually.” You said, standing up from your spot. You reached behind you to find the zipper for your dress. Damian reached up and easily pulled it down to above your ass. He couldn’t pass up on the opportunity to grab both your cheeks and pull you forward. You giggled, kissing down Damian’s neck as you pushed his jacket off.

“What have you dreamed of, exactly, Beloved?” Damian asked, letting your dress fall down your body. “No bra?” He questioned, feeling your bare back.

“No bra.” You assured, letting the dress slip off your body. Damian leaned back in the bed, marveling at the sight of you in only your underwear. The way the light shone off your bare skin was beautiful. His breath was caught in his throat.

“I’ve thought a lot about this.  .  . how to make you feel good. I want you to feel as loved as I do. And this is just one of the many ways I can show it.” You stepped forward, straddling Damian’s hips, allowing your feet to push his briefs down to his ankles.

“Condom.” Damian pulled one from off his night stand, expectantly. His eyes were glued to your whole body.

“Perfect.” You smiled, holding his hand long enough to place a kiss on his knuckles. You rolled your hips, eliciting a low groan from Damian. Ripping off the wrapper and rolling it down his shaft, you felt proud to be making Damian feel this way. The first person to make him feel this way.

“Just hurry the fuck up.” Damian growled when you were taking too long. You giggled, pumping his shaft one last time before positioning it by your entrance.

“I love your sweet talk.” You teased, biting your lip as you moved your hips down on Damian’s cock. Your tight, hot walls suddenly surrounding his dick was euphoric. Damian’s head fell back in to his pillows, not even sure how to move yet. The initial bliss was only increased when you rocked your hips to get a better feel for his size.

“Fucking.  .  . dammit.” Damian groaned, hands gripping your hips as hard as he could. You slowly unbuttoned his green dress shirt, which slowly rocking your hips. You loved the look of pleasure on Damian’s face as he bit his lip. Your hands ran over his bare chest, licking your lips as you rolled your hips again.

“Go faster.  .  .” Damian growled, sitting up to try to kiss you. His hands left your hips and groped your breasts, squeezing them as his lips crashed against yours. You rolled your hips harder, breaking the kiss as you bounced your hips. You rested your forehead on Damian’s shoulder, moaning into it from the coil tightening in your stomach. Your nails scratched down his arms, nipping at his earlobe. Damian put his hands underneath your breasts, holding your waist to help you move. He breathed heavily, groaning at the heat surrounding his cock.

“Oh yes.  .  . fuck me.” You moaned, letting your head tilt back. Damian groaned, placing hard kisses all over your exposed neck. He thrusted his hips up to meet yours, mouth falling open in pleasure.

“Fuck, fuck, fuck.” Damian groaned with each thrust, feeling like he was about to burst.

“I wanna make you cum, Dami.” You moaned out, gripping on to his shoulders, not feeling the burn in your thighs. Damian grunted loudly, biting his lip as he hit your hips harder.

“Oh god, fuck, yes.” Damian grunted, feeling that coil burst inside of him. He spurted off in the condom, feeling your walls tightening around him. Your mouth fell open, eyes squeezed shut as you road out your orgasm. You sighed as your hips slowed to a halt, arms wrapped around Damian’s shoulders.

“I love you, Damian.” You breathed, feeling his arms wrap around your body. He kissed up your neck before placing a loving kiss on your lips. Your bodies were pressed flushed against each other, your foreheads together.

“I love you, too, my Beloved.” Damian said against your lips.


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I finally did it! Four months later and I find the file off my old computer to upload! Thank you for your patience.

You were lying on your stomach in bed, relishing in the glow of the morning. You smiled a little as you felt a pair of lips leaving a trail of kisses up your spine.

“I thought you’d be training this morning.” You murmured, sleepily.

“Why would I want to leave when I have a beautiful woman naked in my bed?” Damian muttered, moving a lock of hair away from your neck to press a kiss on your jaw.

“Last night was phenomenal. You sure you were a virgin?” You asked, turning your head to look at Damian. A light blush appeared on his face as he buried it in your shoulder blades, fingers tracing patterns on your bare skin.

“You flatter me, Love. I just hope none of those incompetent idiots heard or saw anything.” Damian grumbled, hating the idea of his brothers knowing anything.

“I doubt it. We were very.  .  . Discrete.” You giggled, turning to kiss Damian’s cheek. You rolled over on your back, letting Damian rest his head in between your breasts. He took in your scent, wrapping his arms around your body.

“Good. I’m sure we both don’t need the talk.” Damian sighed, feeling completely content for a moment. That did not last.

“Hey, Damian, where’d you go last night? Get tired past your bed.  .  . time.” Dick burst into the room, but stopped as soon as he saw you and Damian, naked.

“GET OUT, GRAYSON!” Damian yelled, chucking a paperweight and hitting the wall. He pulled a blanket over your body, sitting up from bed.

“You got laid!” Dick said proudly. “Finally!” He ducked again as Damian threw a knife. Dick shut the door, quickly getting out of the room.

“Fuck him. Goddammit.” Damian groaned, falling back on the bed. You tried to control your laughter, not wanting it to be noticeable. You curled into Damian’s side, putting an arm over his chest.

“Just ignore him, Dami.” You cupped his cheek, trying to make him face you. He sighed, looking over at your beautiful face. Your hair was askew and your makeup from the night before had smudged. Damian sighed again, cupping your face now and kissing you. Your lips pressed against each other in a hard kiss, opening a little to play with each other. Damian slowly moved on his side, rolling to hover over your body. You wrapped your arms around his neck, pulling your bodies close.

“Hey, I heard somebody got laid last night.” Jason sang as he poked his head into the room. Damian growled, pulling away from the kiss.

“Get the fuck out, Todd. I’m busy.” Damian spat, venomously.

“Yeah, yeah, I can see.” Jason rolled his eyes. “I have some tips if you need them. I mean, I doubt she came last night.”

“Jason, I hope your tips include you leaving or else I can let Damian escort you out.” You groaned, just as frustrated as Damian.

“I get it, I get it. I rather not piss off the demon.” Jason left, avoiding another flying object. Damian rolled on his back, rubbing his face.

“The moods ruined. Those idiots ruin everything.” Damian grumbled. You sat up, looking down at your frustrated boyfriend.

“Maybe it’s a sign that we should just go down for breakfast. Sex does make me hungry.” You rubbed your stomach. Damian’s eyes ran over your body, flushing a bit at your nudity.

“Alright. I’ll get dressed and.  .  . you can have one of my shirts.” Damian offered, getting out of the bed. He wrapped a sheet around his waist, going to the dresser and pulling out a sweater and jeans for you. “Will this do, Beloved?”

“Perfect.” You stood up, not ashamed of your nakedness. “Thanks.” You kissed his cheek before pulling clothes on. Damian hurried to dress and ran his fingers through his hair.

“You’re going to get harassed by my brothers.” Damian warned, staring at you.

“I can handle them.” You smiled, lacing your fingers with his. “Besides, I can throw just as well as you.” You laughed.

“I love you.” Damian squeezed your hand. You thought breakfast would go better, but you were dealing with the Wayne family.

 

“Did you use protection?” Bruce asked. You couldn’t even get to your seat before being questioned.

“I’m not an idiot.” Damian rolled his eyes, looking at Dick and Jason. “Like some people.” He commented lowly.

“It’s in the paper.” Tim noted, passing the newspaper across the table. “Those journalists are pretty fast.” You leaned over Damian’s shoulder to see the article in the news.

_ YOUNG WAYNE HEIR IN A RELATIONSHIP OR PLAYING AT PARTIES? _

Underneath the title, there was a photo of Damian with his arm wrapped around your waist. He looked serious as ever, while you were seen smiling.

“Playing? I should be offended.” You joked, shrugging it off. “Although, it was awfully fun.” You smirked. Jason whistled, earning a glare from Damian.

“How was losing your virginity?” Jason blurted out, causing Tim to choke on his food.

“Better than your experience with it, most likely.” Damian shot back. “Then again, I didn’t die a virgin either.” The room was tense after that was said.

“Well, that went better than I thought.” You said, awkwardly.

 

“I hate my whole family.” Damian groaned as he laid on his bed. You were getting a bag together, ready to move back into your apartment. You were mostly healed, so you were given the ok to move out. You were excited, while Damian was pouting.

“You’re just saying that. I’m sure it’s nice to know they care.” You sat down.

“They’re  _ annoying _ . They’re adults and should just move out.” Damian shook his head.

“Damian, you’re 19. A legal adult.” You reminded him.

“That’s different. I’m not 30.” Damian shot back.

“True. Are you still upset that I’m going back to my apartment?” You asked, looking up at your boyfriend.

“I want you to stay here, so I can see you every day.” Damian said, honestly.

“We can still see each other every day.  .  . and have sleepovers.” You grinned a little.

“But I like sleeping with you and reading with you. I like going out at night with you. I like watching you insult my brothers.” Damian sat up. You sighed, offering a sympathetic smile. 

“Damian, it’s all going to be ok. Besides, I like having my own privacy sometimes.” You told him, kissing his cheek. 

“What if the Joker’s still looking for you? He knows where you live now.” Damian voiced the one thing that neither of you would talk about for the past week or so. That sick clown. 

“I can take care of myself.  .  . I can.” You said, more like you were trying to convince yourself. 

“That didn’t work so well last time.” Damian reached his hand out to trace the ugly burn on your shoulder blade that was in the shape of a J. You flinched when it was touched, taking a deep breath. “If I remember right.  .  . I had to save your ass.” 

“Can you trust me?” You turned, having your bag ready. “Can you trust me to take care of myself? You are the first person to know if anything happens. I promise.” You reached for Damian’s hands. He took a breath, looking up into your eyes. 

“I can trust you.” He nodded. 


	14. Chapter 14

You had missed your apartment, even given how small it was compared to the room you were given at Wayne manor. Which was nothing compared to the entire house. You hadn’t gotten a real glimpse at the Batcave, which you regretted. You should’ve explored more.  

“This place is a mess.” You turned to see someone sitting in your window. You rolled your eyes, setting your bag down. 

“Damian, I thought we talked about you following me home.” You sighed, sitting down on the couch that was probably about to collapse at any minute. 

“We did. I just decided to follow my own intuition.” Damian scoffed. 

“And how did that work?” You crossed your arms. 

“Your apartment remains filthy.” He concluded. 

“I haven’t been here for a couple weeks and I had to let the cleaning lady go.” You said, sarcastically. “Is there a real reason you followed me back?” Damian remained where he was, arms crossed and he had this look on his face. Was he pouting?

“Iwasjustmakingsureyouweresafe.” He mumbled. 

“What was that?” You smirked. 

“I was just making sure you were safe.” Damian sighed, heavily. You smiled, walking over to the window he was sitting in. 

“That’s sweet, but I’d really like to just get used to being back. And buying groceries. I need those.” You kissed Damian’s cheek. 

“Alfred took care of that.” He muttered. 

“Should I thank you or think it’s creepy for my boyfriend to send his butler to my home without my knowing?” You were trying hard not to laugh or seem amused. 

“I think you’d be appreciative of the food.” Damian tucked a strand of hair behind your ear. 

“Alright. Thank you. Now will you leave? Just for a little bit?” You rested your forehead against Damian’s. He took a breath, deciding he should let you get some rest or at least get to some much needed house cleaning. 

“Ok. I’ll see you later, though.” Damian stared hard, as if trying to force it into your mind. 

“And I’ll look forward to your visit with nachos and cookies.” You smiled, taking a step back. 

“Goodbye.” Damian said before jumping down from his perch. You rolled your eyes. Always with the superhero landing. You walked over to your couch, sitting down and pulling your laptop out. You started looking up missing persons cases over the past few months. Business of the east shore. Arms dealers. All of the above. You had a knack for finding important information online, so you managed to pull up what you needed to know. 

 

“How are you feeling with your lady gone?” Dick asked when Damian appeared back at the manor. 

“Bored.” Damian huffed as he passed to sit on the counter. 

“I’m sure it’s awful. Especially since you just got the feeling of what sex is like.” Dick joked. 

“Unlike you, I am not a sex-crazed teenage man.” Damian scoffed. “There’s more to my relationship than animalistically rutting against each other.” He crossed his arms. 

“That’s only because she’s not here right now.” Dick pointed out. 

“As if.” Damian narrowed his eyes. “Do you want to spar or keep nagging like my mother?” 

“I’m going to kick your little teenage ass.” Dick hopped up from his chair. 

“I’d like to see you try.” Damian urged. 

 

You spent most of your “you time” cleaning up your apartment, dusting and cleaning up some glass that was still on the floor. You noticed how Alfred had tried his best to clean the blood out of your wooden floor. There was still a stain, but you could put a rug over that or something. Most of the place was kept together and there was indeed food in your fridge and cabinets. You’d have to thank Alfred later for that. 

“Where are the nachos that you wish to tempt me with?” You jumped in your spot when you heard Damian’s voice. You turned, seeing him climb in through your window. 

“You scared me. Don’t do that again.” You tried to get your heart to calm down. 

“I was just announcing my presence.” Damian said, walking over to you in your kitchen. 

“Hey, what’s this?” You asked, bringing your hand up to the side of Damian’s face. There was a slight scrape on his cheek. 

“Grayson and I were simply training with each other.” He rolled his eyes. 

“If he did this to you, I’m sure he’s having to take a time out.” You murmured. 

 

“Damn kid. I swear.  .  . who pulls a knife out in hand-to-hand combat?” Dick complained as Alfred dabbed at a scratch. 

“Did you make it strictly certain it was only hand-to-hand?” Alfred inquired. Dick was quiet for a moment. 

“I shouldn’t have had to!” 

 

“Oh, Grayson’s quite comfortable in his failure.” Damian said, starting to wander around your apartment. He noticed your laptop open to news articles about missing persons and prostitutes and Black Mask. 

“(Y/n), what’s this?” Damian asked, finger tapping on the screen. You walked into the living room and froze. This was in violation of that promise you had made. 

“It’s.  .  . it’s nothing, really.” You shut the laptop. “I was just getting bored.” You tried to explain. 

“You’re still looking into that trafficking ring, aren’t you?” Damian looked at you. It was an almost pitying, accusation look. You pursed your lips. 

“You caught me. What did you expect? I can’t let this go.” You narrowed your eyes. You really thought Damian, out of all people, would understand. 

“I get that. I just-”

“Oh, don’t you lecture me about dangerous missions and going back on promises.” You glared at him. 

“What are you talking about? I’m not accusing you of anything. I was just going to say, if you’re planning on doing something I want to come with.” Damian crossed his arms. 

“You still want to help me?” You asked, surprised. 

“Of course I do! I never said I didn’t want to keep helping.” Damian shook his head. 

“Really? Because there’s this boat house that I want to check out. I think it’s their headquarters.” You started, pulling up a map on your computer. 

“So, will the nachos be to go or do we still have time to-”

“I have no chips nor cheese.” You told him. 

“I take it we’ll pick them up on the way.” Damian muttered. 

“Anything for you.” You placed a kiss on his cheek. 


End file.
